Let It Go
by animefangurlcraz
Summary: After giving up treatment for her heart, Sakura assumed happiness with Syaoran. But with mistakes here and there, how long will the couple last before Sakura can't bear with the pain anymore? Will Syaoran discover the truth about Sakura before it's too late? "I clutched my heart in pain as I slowly began to lose consciousness. Did I make the right decision after all?


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 1

Normal POV:

"3, 2, 1, GO! Junior cheerleader Sakura Kinomoto was thrusted into the air, and did an air split, followed by three flips before landing into the arms of her cheer group. The rest of the cheer team then stomped their right foot, and raised their arms in a V shape. "GO TOMOEDA HIGH!"

With heavy breathing and thunderous clapping, Tomoeda High cheerleaders smiled to themselves, proud of their performance at the National Cheerleading Competition held annually. The winning cheerleading team will be featured and contracted on various magazines as models, and ambassadors from various clothing lines and fashion designers.

Simultaneously, there was a very heated soccer game occurring at the same time, just a few blocks away. "SYAORAN KICK IT IN!" Running across the field was Tomoeda High's top soccer player and captain, as he kicked the rolling soccer ball and watching it soar through the air, and pass right between the opposing team's goalie's arms just in time as the timer went off. The excited crowd screamed and cheered in approval as well as happiness as Tomoeda High won its National Soccer Championship game for the 3rd year in a row, thanks to their fantastic and undefeatable captain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we had a fierce competition between the representative schools of Japan for the National Cheerleading title….however, only one school can win. The school that stood out the most, the moment you've been waiting for, the national cheerleading group in Japan this year will be…-drum roll-….. TOMOEDA HIGH SCHOOOL!"

The crowd stood up clapping louder than before, as the audience's eyes followed the cheerleader's movements as they filed up onto the stage to receive their bouquet of flowers, trophies, and medals. Hundreds of photographers madly snapped their expensive and high tech DSLR cameras, trying to get a perfect picture of the cheerleaders. In the middle stood Captain Sakura Kinomoto, with her gold medal around her neck and the National Cheerleading Competition trophies in her arms, waving and flashing brilliant smiles towards the crowd as the flashes of the cameras blinded her sight.

Tonight was a glorious winning night as Tomoeda High claimed 2 National Titles, bringing even more prestige to their school.

* * *

Two hours later, both competitive national winning teams were at the most popular and famous night club, The Stars, to celebrate their victory and have some fun.

The cheerleading team sauntered in, after changing from their cheer uniform into sexy dresses that would leave any man gaping and staring at them. The soccer team was already there, half of them drunk of alcohol, dancing and drinking some more. Everyone was having a great time, until Sakura Kinomoto spotted something that nearly gave her a heart attack.

Sakura POV:

Walking into the club with my short black body-con dress, I was ready to drink till I was drunk, and dance till I dropped. However, due to my wonderful peripheral vision, I saw something that tore my heart apart. In one of the corner couches sat my boyfriend, soccer captain Syaoran Li with a busty women on his lap as they were furious making out. Her top was practically gone, and Syaoran was just so close to being shirtless. I stood there like an idiot, not sure of what to do until Syaoran looked up and made eye contact with me.

We held eye contact for about 5 seconds, before I broke it off, turned and walked away in the opposite direction. I had to keep my control on my emotions, and not let this get to me. As I was about one step away from sitting down on the many stools of the bar, a strong muscular arm grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards his chest. I didn't even have to think to know who it was. I smiled faintly, knowing that at least he came to me.

Looking up, I looked into his eyes, seeing an unreadable expression. There was a moment of silence, before he spoke. "I'm sorry Sak—"

"Forget it." I pushed myself out of his arms, wanting to have some space in between us. His eyes flashed a sign of sorrow before he covered his expression again. So much for caring.

"Are you mad?"

"Do I look mad?"

"I don't know, why do you think I'm asking?"

"No, I'm not mad, it's totally cool with me that my boyfriend just cheated on me in front of both the soccer team and cheerleading team. Should we break up?"

"Wait Sakura, it's a misunderstanding. She came onto me first; I can't help my good looks and charm. Don't be mad, I love you and I always will."

Looking away from his eyes, I noticed several hickey marks as well as smeared lipstick. Misunderstanding, my ass.

"Whatever, go enjoy yourself. Congrats on your win." I turned away, not wanting to see him anymore. I had to get out of there, I can't cry in front of him. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the dancing crowd, and from the reflections of the disco ball, I knew he wasn't following me.

With a sad smile, I walked out of the night club into its peaceful and quiet backyard where no one was occupying it. You may think this is just another shady club and bar, with allies that people get raped in, but we were on the richest side of the town, and this club was pretty damn safe with security guards in and outside the club to ensure nothing went wrong.

I walked towards a set of swings and sat down, looking up at the beautiful sky, and full moon that was shining bright tonight. After blinking several times, I knew it was futile and let several hot tears roll down my cheeks.

I felt so pathetic, how could I just let him do that. And it wasn't the first time he cheated on me either. His excuse would always be, "sorry, girls are just naturally attracted to me like magnets; I can't help what I am."

At least I was proud of how I handled the situation and didn't seem like a super clingy girlfriend that needed her boyfriend's attention every second of her life.

But now I was debating whether or not I made the right decision exactly one year ago.

* * *

-Flashback 1 year ago-

16 year old Sakura walked into the Li mansion and towards the woman of the household's room-Yelan Li had requested her company and had something important to discuss. This entire meeting was top secret, and only the most trusted people knew of it. And one of those people was not Syaoran.

"Sakura dear, please sit down and have some tea with me."

Faintly smelling the scent of her favorite Jasmine Tea, Sakura sat down on the soft comfortable couches.

"I have recently spoken with your father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, and we have come to a decision to let you decide what you want. Unfortunately Sakura, your heart condition is very spontaneous and can either get better or get worse at random times. However, there is a proposition that can majorly affect that. You have 2 options, and you must pick one. The first one is, you can keep loving and dating Syaoran Li, however if anything were to happen that negatively impacts your relationship, your heart condition will get worse, and you can possibly die. However, if you break up with Syaoran and stop loving him now, you can get your heart condition treated under the conditions of never having contact with Syaoran again."

Taking in all this information, Sakura thought about her choices. It was not the first time Yelan had brought up the topic, and it would certainly not be the last either.

With a deep breath, I looked into Yelan's eyes and made my decision.

"I choose to continue to love Syaoran."

"And why is that?"

"I love him more than anything in this world, and it would not only break my heart but as well as his if we were to spontaneously break up. In addition, I plan to keep him in check and make sure that he only becomes a better person."  
Yelan nodded at me with approval. "You're very kind-hearted Sakura, if only my son could see how big your heart is. I trust Syaoran in your hands, and trust that you can take care of him as well as continue to love him. However, in the event that something goes wrong, you should know that your heart is at risk, and the moment you chose Syaoran, you signed an agreement on risking your health for Syaoran. I wish you both happiness, and please feel free to visit and talk to me anytime. See you soon Sakura"

"See you soon Auntie"

-End of Flashback-

* * *

-Normal POV-

As Sakura stopped lightly swinging herself, she felt a huge stab of pain in her heart. It was almost unbearable, as Sakura could only gasp for air and take deep breaths, hoping that the pain was going to go away soon. It was a good thing she was away from the crowd so she won't draw any attention. Her heart would randomly start beating faster one minute, and in the other minute, slow down the beats to the point where she couldn't breathe anymore. Ever since Sakura fell in love for the first time and got her heart stolen by Syaoran, Sakura was aware of her heart condition which was heavily dependent on her emotions. By the age of 12, Sakura had to learn to control her emotions, never get too mad or sad and learn to be more mature at a much faster rate than other kids her age. After an excruciating 15 minutes of pain, Sakura was now evenly breathing and lying down on the grass, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the cool night sky.

It was about time she head back to the club now.

-Syaoran POV-

Oh my lord, oh my -where did that girl go, how could I have done this to her. Sakura, Sakura, where are you?! My heart nearly broke when I made eye contact with her when she first walked into the club with her cheer team. I had initially wanted to wait for her and congratulate her on her win, but some hot lady had walked right up to me and started kissing me. Figuring that just one make out session wouldn't hurt, I didn't realize how much time had passed and how much control I had lost. I felt nothing but guilt as I saw the anger in her eyes, then nothing. She was masking her emotions and I was terrified of what would happen. I can't lose her, I need her in my life, she's my everything, and it took everything I had to get her.

Drowning my 5th shot of vodka, I turned around from the bar to see Sakura walking towards to dancing crowd again from the back door. Was she in the back yard? Oh wells, doesn't matter now, I need to go to her and make it up to her.

Easily finding her among the crowd, I grabbed her wrist again for the second time and looked into her emerald eyes. But they had suddenly lost their shine, and I knew it was because of me. Pulling her into an unavoidable crushing hug, I did what I had to do. I had to apologize for beg her forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I really am. I'm so sorry, I promise it won't happen again, please say something."

I looked down and saw a sad smile on her face. She then buried her face into my chest and I hugged her even tighter, never wanting to let go of my cherry blossom.

However, what she did next nearly broke my heart as well.

We pulled away, and I gave her a soft kiss on the lips, hoping for some initiative or permission to continue. But I never got any.

Instead, she just ruffled my hair some more, stared into my eyes without saying anything, kissed my cheek and walked away. In a sense, I was too shocked to respond, so I just stood there and watched her retreating figure. What happened next only got me mad. As soon as she walked away, a slow dance song came on. How wonderful. I knew at this point it was way too risky to grab another chick and dance with her, so I had no choice but walk away from the dance floor before I looked like too much of a creep who had no date.

On the other hand, I watched as Sakura made her way to the bar to drown a couple of shots. After her 5th tequila shot, I saw my vice captain aka my cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa tap her and ask for a dance which I couldn't believe she said yes to. I watched as he pulled her towards the dance floor, and put his arms right above her ass. And the fact that Sakura didn't show any signs of discomfort only made my blood boils even more. Oh hells no. I can't just have my cousin stealing my woman. What the fuck. With my anger level rising by the second, I walked towards the two, ready to heat him to a pulp.

-Eriol POV-

I have such a silly cousin, I sometimes wonder why we're related. With unbelievable luck, (lol just kidding, I knew something like this was going to happen), I made my way to Tomoeda High's hottest female aka my cousin's girlfriend and asked her for a slow dance which she reluctantly said yes. I made sure to put my arms near somewhere Syaoran would most definitely hate me and beat me to a pulp later, but you know, yolo right? As we danced and turned around the dance floor, I made eye contact with my cute cousin and smiled. His eyes had the image of ripping my heart out, but I wasn't worried. With Sakura in my arms (literally), nothing could go wrong.

Twirling her several more times before bringing her back to my chest, I asked her a question.

"He doesn't know does he?"

She looked shocked for a moment, and then sighed. "There's no escaping you is there?"

I smiled and briefly shock my head. She sighed once more, and said," No, he has no idea about my heart condition."

Indeed, what a silly and stupid cousin I have.

* * *

1st Chapter is up!

Please read and review! :D

More reviews=faster updates!

And in case y'all are wondering, the title has a slight similar theme to the Disney Movie "FROZEN" which I 1000000% recommend you guys to watch if you haven't already.

Please read and review!


End file.
